


Fate

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, POV First Person, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Addio. Cos’altro potrei dire? Quali parole renderebbero migliore questo contesto, questo strano vortice di sensazioni che non si decide a lasciarmi.Lascia che io sappia cos’altro ti potrei dire, Gwen.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Fate

** Fate **

Addio. Cos’altro potrei dire? Quali parole renderebbero migliore questo contesto, questo strano vortice di sensazioni che non si decide a lasciarmi.

Lascia che io sappia _cos’altro ti potrei dire_ , Gwen. Ginevra? Riesci a sentirmi?

Tu lo sapevi fin dal primo istante che io e te non avremmo mai potuto divenire ‘noi’, che il destino era segnato dalla diversa origine del nostro sangue, in questo regno stupido e ignaro del fatto che tu sei probabilmente assai più nobile di quanto io riuscirei mai ad essere.

La sorte aveva questo in programma per noi, e nient’altro. E tu stai lì, immobile, mentre io mento a me stesso dicendoti che oggi non c’è nulla che io possa fare per oltrepassare le barriere che ci dividono. E tu mantieni la tua solita calma, non ti lasci andare a quelle grida, a quelle proteste che inconsciamente speravo di sentire.

Ria sorte davvero, Gwen, quella che ci mantiene separati, quella che mette me su un piedistallo che oggi, per la prima volta, comincio ad odiare.

Ria sorte che ti acquieta, che ti lascia sola con la tua disperazione, eppure con un’ombra di resa in volto che mi fa più male che doverti lasciare dove sei, con in mano solo la promessa vana del futuro.

Un giorno sarò re, Ginevra. Sarò il tuo re. E sai quanto vorrei che tu fossi al mio fianco, che tu fossi pronta a sostenermi, giorno per giorno, andando insieme incontro all’eternità.

Ma io non possiedo quell’eternità da donarti. Non possiedo nulla, nemmeno la forza necessaria per ammettere con me stesso che quello che provo mi sta sopraffacendo, che mi sta annegando.

Come può essere un buon re un uomo che affronta rischi mortali, salvo poi lasciarsi inibire dal terrore delle sue stesse emozioni? Come può essere un buon re chi saprebbe uccidere un uomo a mani nude, ma non sa come affrontare la sorte, come mettere a tacere i sussurri del destino e delle convenzioni, tutte quelle meste voci che gridano che è sbagliato quello che sto facendo?

E cos’è sbagliato? Il mio abbandonarti oggi o il mio non sapere se domani avrò il coraggio di tornare a prenderti?

Era tutto più semplice quando credevi che io fossi unicamente uno sbruffone che viveva per la gloria. Forse oggi nessuno dei due sarebbe costretto a patire quello che grava su di noi, unicamente perché tu hai scelto di credere che si nascondesse qualcos’altro dietro la maschera che porto.

Ma probabilmente avevi ragione la prima volta. Sono davvero uno sbruffone, vivo davvero per la gloria. Di rado mi capita di compiere atti che sorprendono persino me, ma non per questo è lecito pensare che io sia una persona migliore di quella che effettivamente sembro.

E tutto questo mi ha portato nella dolcissima malia delle labbra di una serva, di una serva che per me è assai più importante di tutte le principesse del mondo Gwen, e questo lo sai anche tu. Solo che io non posso essere il principe che tu desideri.

Per la prima volta da quando sono nato, vorrei sovvertire ogni direttiva paterna, lasciar fluire la magia, e chiedere a persone che oggi tanto disprezzo un rimedio per tutto questo, una pozione che renda il mio sangue rosso esattamente come il tuo.

Ma anche in questo la sorte ha compiuto il suo barbaro maleficio. Io sono il principe, figlio del re Uther, l’uomo che per la magia ha ucciso e ucciderà ancora. E tu sei una serva, Ginevra, vicina a me tanto che riesci a togliermi il respiro al tuo passaggio, eppure così lontana che non riesco nemmeno a percepire il calore della tua presenza.

Non saprai mai tutto questo. Come non lo saprà nessun altro. Il mio stesso menefreghismo apparente continuerà a proteggermi giorno dopo giorno. E tu... ti ho in qualche modo resa partecipe della mia sorte meschina, non ti obererò anche del peso dei miei pensieri.

C’è già troppo dolore nell’aria.

Eppure quando ci sei, non riesco a sentirne la presenza.

Un giorno batteremo la sorte stessa, Ginevra.


End file.
